


Roadhog Catches You After A Shower

by lets_just_daydream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_just_daydream/pseuds/lets_just_daydream





	Roadhog Catches You After A Shower

You turned the steaming water off, squeezed your hair to get excess water out and stepped out of the shower. You grabbed  your towel and wrapped it around your body and headed to your room to put some clothes on. As you were ruffling a towel through your hair, you were suddenly stopped by a pair of large strong hands on your hips.

“Well, hello there,” Roadhog breathed.

“Hi, didn’t realise you would be awake so early, baby,” you replied, nuzzling your head into his neck.

He chuckled and picked you up, wrapping your legs around him.

“Mmm, I like this. You smell good,” he said, burying his face into your neck, tickling the sensitive skin.

You let go of your towel and he watched as it fell to the floor, then he looked at your naked form in his grasp.

“Cheeky.”

“Me? Never,” you smiled as you wrapped your arms around his neck and held in a long, deep kiss.

With you still in his arms, he made his way back to your bed and lighting tossed you onto it, and joining you on his hands and knees, face and body hovering above yours. He kissed you deeply again, sliding his tongue into your mouth. You gasped as you felt his fingers slide down to your entrance and slide along the opening.

“Oh, don’t stop,” you moaned into his ear.

“Don’t worry, I wasn’t planning to,” he grinned.


End file.
